Tally
by ThistleL
Summary: Derek likes to score. And keep track of those scores…except Casey keeps scoring more than him.


Disclaimer: I only wish I could own so I could pervert it. Or something along those lines. ;)

Summary: Derek likes to score. And keep track of those scores…except Casey keeps scoring more than him.

* * *

_Tally_

The bubbly girl music breaches his room and his precious eardrums at exact 19:22. Derek winces at the pink (if music could be a color, this one would _so_ be pink) music, and then Casey's voice which has risen to keep up with the song. Unable to take the utter pinkness of it, Derek bangs on their joint wall, "Shut up!" He feels so very unclean now.

In response, Casey turns the music up louder and put it on repeat. He can tell. The pink was never ending and seemed to be circling in his head. Derek desperately wonders if blasting heavy metal would drown out all the noise. After a few minutes of Metallica, Casey responds by putting her speakers right by the vent.

No such luck then.

Finally fed up and frazzled, Derek stomps his way through her doorway and to the source of his discomfort. He rips the speakers from the computer tower and glares at Casey's "_Der_-_ek_!" God knew he wished he could get rid of her disgustingly girly presence.

"Hear this? This lack of trashy girl music? That's called silence. That's all I wanted," Derek growls spitefully. "Next time it's _war_."

With a parting look of disgust, Derek marches back to his quiet room. Peace, at long last! Oh how it had escaped him, but now that he has prevailed he'd never let monster Casey take it from him again!

And then the Barbie music _starts again_.

"_Casey_!"

**Casey: 1 Derek: 0**

"Casey! You know better than to provoke Derek right after a hockey game!" Nora scolds. "And Derek! You should know by now not to throw Casey's things out the window! No matter how much she's bothering you!"

"But _mom_! I have to practice! I'm entering a competition with _Tyson_." Casey argues, tone slightly dreamy at the boy's name.

"Yeah? And who _cares _about you and Rhett? I need sleep." Derek snarks.

"_Tyson_," she hisses.

"Casey, practice in the living room from now on. Derek, please be a little nicer and calmer, okay?" Nora solves happily (and nervously, it pleases Derek to note).

"Jerk." Casey snaps at Derek with the venom of a spitting cobra.

"Bite me," Derek tells the vicious snake, feeling stronger for having won this skirmish.

**Casey: 1 Derek: 1**

The incident is forever labeled The Pink Invasion, and it's making a reprise. Damn goodie two shoes doesn't know when she's beat. Casey, dressed in her dancing gear, turns on the pink boom box and settles in the middle of the living room. Derek scowls darkly. He can already feel a headache coming. The song is _teasing_ him. He feels like tossing the sources of his discomfort outside on the front porch and laughing. However, instead of launching a surprise attack against The Pink Invading Army, Derek takes a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asks over the music with her special scowl reserved just for him.

"It's the living room and hey! Living!" He smirks despite the girl music attempting to liquefy his brain.

Appearing ready to claw his throat open, Casey finishes stretching, restarts the song and launches into her routine. Derek mentally pinches himself as he sees familiar moves. 'Do not remember. DO NOT REMEMBER!' He chants to himself as he remembers the feel of her body in his hands anyways. The blue dress she had worn still haunts him, even months after the dance competition.

Now, he wants to clear up a few things. He has never thought of Casey MacDonald as a sister. He does not love her; he loves her body. And lastly, he hates her taste in music therefore making her unlovable.

"Are you trying to do a rendition of airhead Casey? 'Cause I have to say the cheerleading uniform would so keep all eyes on you," he smirks without thinking, then again what else is new?

"You're breaking my concentration," she tells him flatly.

"I mean it. From what I've seen so far you've got the part of the slutty teenage girl having air se– "

"Der-_ek_!" She screeches, hands on her hips.

"I'm giving you the honest truth!" Derek grins while thinking, 'Only because I'm too stupid to think of a good lie right now.'

"I'm going upstairs," she huffs.

Derek slowly smirks as he realizes she left the evil, EVIL CD.

**Casey: 1 Derek: 2**

The next time he sees her practice her routine is with some guy (Mike? Brett? Tyler?) to a new song that gave him the shivers. Bad, creeped out shivers. Derek shudders at the stalker girl music and leaves Casey alone with what's his face. He just had the strongest need to lock his window and check his closet for monsters.

He finds taped to his computer a letter from a groupie. He tries not to be afraid, but as he seriously checks his room, he knows he's afraid. Some of the groupies were crazy enough to stalk him! And this one had broken into his room!

"Enjoy your present?" Casey asks, her eyelashes fluttering.

He growls.

**Casey: 2 Derek: 2**

"I wish you were never born!" she screams.

Smirking, Derek puts his handy dandy scissors in his back pocket. Take that evil, sexy blue dress! He's never felt more peaceful, except for that one time. But those one times are never discussed and never shall be discussed. Too many lizards had been involved.

"Come up with a new one Spacey!" He calls over his shoulder, feeling like the king.

**Casey: 2 Derek: 3**

_It was on. _

Derek's eyes darken slightly at the remembrance of her declaration of war. What had it been you ask? The black dress. The black dress that was already making him feel antsy and if she so much as wore it, he would not be accountable for his actions. The dress had to go.

"Do you like it?" Casey asks sweetly. "You bought it."

Derek feels his eye twitch. And keep twitching.

**Casey: 3 Derek: 3**

Derek plans his next act of war carefully and thoughtfully (granted this meant there was only ten extra minutes of planning rather than his standard four minutes), and names his plan DIE, Death to Infuriating Enemies… He's still working on the name. But the plan was simple: chase away Casey's dance partner.

With the stealth of a really stealthy animal, Derek implants his weapon of mass destruction and scurries away. He was _so_ good.

"Der-_ek_!" his female rival screeches. He wonders if she'd be upset if he called her a holler monkey.

"Kah-sey!" Derek mocks, coming down the stairs very sly like. No way was he going to let her come within a foot of his war/planning room.

"You could have killed Tyson!" she pokes him furiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure Brian is A-okay," Derek scoffs.

"_Tyson_! And he's terrified of spiders!" she yells (she probably thought it was possible to make him feel remorse if she yelled loudly enough) while he wonders if he knows anyone with a pet tarantula.

**Casey: 3 Derek: 4**

Trying not to breathe too hard, Derek sneaks into the empty kitchen. The dawn sun is sleepily finding its way into the kitchen, enabling him to sneak through the kitchen without turning on the light. Casey was nothing if not predicable, and a stressed packed day like today (he thought he heard her mention a test or two. Maybe a quiz?)… She'd _so_ be his. Creeping back upstairs, Derek gives a deranged smirk at Casey's closed door.

A piercing scream wakes him, and he falls out of bed with a start, "Where's the fire?" And then he remembers his prank and relays in bed, glowing with pride. Venturi always win.

"I'm going to kill you!" He's warned before he hears the hurried footsteps up the stairs. Derek doesn't even have a second to blink before another body joins him on the bed with a fury of elbows and knees.

"How dare you put crickets in my cereal!" He manages a wheezy laugh before her hands are around his throat again.

**Yeah…This one's a draw.**

"What am I going to do?" Casey wails from the landing on the stairs.

"What's wrong honey?" Nora asks while the rest of the family tries slinking away. Smart family, _Very_ samrt family.

"Tyson twisted his ankle! Clink's tarantula somehow ended up in Tyson's locker and he ran so fast he tripped down the stairs," Casey cries. Derek tries muffling his snicker as to not bring down the wrath of Princess Case this early in the game. "What am I going to do?"

His instincts screaming for him to run, Derek looks for an exit with the eyes of a cornered doe, but it's too late. She's spotted him. "Derek! I mean Derek can be your dance partner; he's danced with you before!" And Nora slinks away to join her coward of a husband before Volcano Casey can respond.

Damn Nora was good.

**Casey: 3 Derek: 3 Nora: 1**

"I think you should wear those kick ass stockings with your dress. You know, the stripped ones." Derek suggests tiredly while Casey leads them through the dance routine.

"No," she replies absently (he'd like to lodge the compliant that she probably didn't even hear him), "And turn, left step, dip and back step, right step…"

Derek is starting to think the eye twitch is coming back. They had been doing the same part of the routine for two hours. He was going to snap and kill her and no one would blame him. Not uh. No way. Her voice and her counts were driving him to twitching insanity.

"Ready for a new part?" Casey asks him. He nods just to stop "turn, left step, dip and back step, righty step" from echoing in his head for the next few days.

She presses herself against the front of his body. This did not help any twitching! Nor does it help that she keeps touching him like…like an extremely intimate person who was so going to star in his wet dreams and fantasies from now on! He drops her hands and tells her he's feeling hot so he's going to get some ice.

Away from her._ Far away_.

**Casey: 4 Derek: 3**

The day of the competition finally arrives; Derek is beyond nervous and glad. One the one hand, he felt like his stomach was trying to jump out his throat with a parachute and a sayonara. On the other hand, the Casey torture will be over and he won't have to restrain himself from devouring her anymore (mostly because plan AC – Avoid Casey – would be enacted and he can pretend he's never felt her breasts). Overall, Derek was ready for the day to be _over_.

He waits at the bottom of the stairs in his Casey Approved jeans, Casey Approved shirt and Casey Approved shoes. As a big boy, she let him pick his own socks with his beloved leather jacket. The girly tyrant. She's lucky George is paying him to do this or she'd be on her ass so fast! He refused to admit (because that'd be letting her win) that he looks good. Like the sex god he always claims to be.

"What happened to the black dress?" Derek gasps, firmly telling his eyes to not pop out of his head.

"I decided this one would go better with the new song we chose," Casey twirls.

Her simple white summer dress ends right above her knees, has a low neckline and a for pretty snow white lace corset. He feels his mouth go dry. He manages (just barely) to look above her chest and sees her makeup and hair. Her makeup is sparkly and she sort of glows. And her hair? Simple pigtails tied with white ribbon. Derek hopes she didn't hear his whimper. The routine just got that much harder for him.

"Close your mouth, Derek," she taunts.

**Casey: 5 Derek: 3**

When the stage light dims and they're announced, Derek is extremely grateful that Casey made him practice until he started spinning his way to class. Because right now? He can't keep his eyes off her, can't keep his hands from touching her either.

She sways her hips in front of him in the alluring manner only she can. Derek steps left and forward, and she gracefully grinds against him once more before he dips her and then steps back again. He moves to the right just in time to grab her around the waist so she can wrap her legs around his waist.

Casey lets go of his shoulders, allowing her body to drop in the famous swingers move. Her hands touching the ground is a cue, and Derek remembers to grab her waist just in time to help her do the handstand she needs to, so she'd be upright again. He twirls her again and pulls her back into a salsa move that he'd seen on Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights. He feels wild and scandalous suddenly because this is already better than sex (and probably the closest he'd come to having sex with her).

He's moving his body along with hers, their hips grinding. Their routine is finishing as he chases her to their finishing spot. The last move requires him on his knees, knees spread so she can lean forward, one leg between his knees. Casey towers over him with a smirk that he recognizes as his own and all he can do is gape.

She's fucking devious and _beautiful_.

**Casey: 6 Derek: 3**

While brushing his teeth, he hears Casey tell Emily everything from how they won second place (surprise!) to Edwin screaming Xena's warrior princess battle cry at dinner. Yeah, Derek doesn't even want to know. He still smells like her, and it takes him twenty minutes to decide not to wash off the perfume (not because he likes it or that it came from Casey but because he's too lazy and tired to take a shower right now). Tired (refer to step one of AC), Derek makes a beeline for his bedroom and his wonderful bed.

Silence is deafening, and he can't sleep. Every cell in his body feels electrified, waiting and wanting. It feels hard to breathe in the oppressive dark; he feels minutely grateful when his door opens, allowing light in. Panic widens his eyes, however, as he recognizes Casey in his doorway, in her white, innocent (his ass) dress.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asks quietly, and all he can do is nod despite plan AC while she closes the door with a soft click. He thinks he hears another click, but he's not sure. Besides, why would she lock his door?

Casey brings her laptop, a movie case and two long necked bottles over to him. He can't tell what movie she hands in her hands, but he knows the long neck bottles for the wine coolers his dad and Nora bought earlier that evening. He tries raising a questioning eyebrow, but the dark ruins the effect.

"Hold these. They're mom and Georges secret congratulation presents, so don't tell the others." She whispers. It's unfair how the dark just seems to be making her glow all the more.

Sitting up, Derek holds the cold bottles in warm hands as Casey does her damnedest to get comfortable and situate the laptop on her lap comfortably. While it is on her lap, Derek has to lean his head against her shoulder slightly or all he sees is the strange glare. He opens the fruity (i.e., girly) drinks and sips the taste of mixed exotic berries.

The movie starts and he stiffens: _Cruel Intentions_. He forces himself to relax as Casey presses play. Derek hasn't seen this movie since he was fourteen. Ever since the MacDonald clan moved in, it felt wrong to. He tries to think of any reason why Casey would want to watch this movie with him of all people.

"It's one of my favorite movies," she whispers, taking a drink of her wine cooler.

When Bitter Sweet Symphony begins to play with the credits, he watches her shut down the laptop. He feels like he's twelve again. Unsure and so fucking confused.

"You awake?" She whispers, her breath smelling like berries.

"Yeah," he chokes out because she's so utterly close. He thinks to himself that would have been impossible to fall asleep her anyways because he still feels so charged.

And then she's fucking close and his hands are on her thighs, bunching her dress. Her mouth battles his fiercely with her sweet taste, teeth and tongue. He rolls on top of her and he can't help suck on her neck as she tries pulling off his shirt and sliding off his sweats at the same time. Her taste in movies _so_ makes up for her crappy taste in music.

**Who could fucking care about a score right now?!**

Derek feels Casey's lips curve into a smile against his bare arm. They're both naked and that's how he likes it. Except a niggling thought keeps eluding him until her feels her smile widen.

"You seduced me, didn't you?"

"You make good girls go bad?"

**Casey: Goddess of Derek Venturi's World Derek: Hapless (but Happy) Sucker**

List of songs in order: Lucky by Twice Lucky, Come on Closer by Jem, Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3, Good Girls Go Bad (featuring Leighton Meester) by Cobra Starship and Bitter Sweet Symphony by The Verve. A note, I like all these songs so yeah! XD And some of the YouTube videos for these songs are wonderful and helped spark the creativity, so go check them out!

And this story had a new thing for me, present tense so sorry for any errors!


End file.
